The Fallen Raven
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: First ItaKaka. Be nice. Don't like it than shoo shoo.
1. Truth

**Vanitas: Alright. I finally finished editing this fan-fic I've been working for a while. I got greatly hooked on KakaIta or ItaKaka, whatever. Absolutely **

**love the pairing.**

**Kakashi: Do I get to kiss Itachi in this one?**

**Itachi: *whimpers***

**Vanitas: NO! You won't kiss sweet Itachi. You have to win his trust and love first after being a moronic and pride-loving douche. *Pets Itachi***

**Itachi: :3**

**Sasuke: Vanitas does not own us or anything related to Naruto in general. Otherwise, this anime would be nothing but Yaoi. Naruto belongs to **

**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Itachi: *smiles* On with the story.**

**Summary:**

Sasuke realizes his mistake in killing his brother after being told the Truth by Madara Uchiha (Tobi). Feeling his guilt devouring his heart, Sasuke races back to the

ruins of the Uchiha Hideout, and finds his brother alive, but barely clinging to to save Itachi, Sasuke risks his freedom as a missing-nin by traveling to

Konoha, and has an unexpected reunion with his former team and sensei. Itachi Uchiha, upon recovering from his injuries, crosses paths with a lover that abandoned

him eight years ago, several days before the Massacre of the Uchiha regret for what he had done years ago, Kakashi Hatake attempts to win back the

heart of former lover, but must win his trust first, and prove to a certain brother that the love he has for the former Akatsuki is nothing but pure and true.

* * *

**~Sasuke's P.O.V. ~**

_**I have never been so disgusted with myself. I had nearly killed my only family, my **_

_**older brother, Itachi Uchiha. All this time, Itachi had been the gentle brother I always **_

_**loved when I was a child. For years, I had seen my brother as nothing but a criminal, **_

_**who must be destroyed by my hand. However, now, I know the truth behind the **_

_**Massacre of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi killed our clan to prevent a Fourth Shinobi War;**_

_**Shimura Danzo was the one ordered him to carry out the deed. My brother had tried to **_

_**convince our father to reconsider his decision in attacking Konoha. Sadly, Fugaku **_

_**refused, he wanted everyone to suffer the same pain he faced when the Uchiha Clan **_

_**had been accused of summoning the Nine-tailed Fox to destroy The Leaf Village.**_

_**It's dishonorable. I had never knew my father had plotted to do such a thing, and **_

_**to think that I had yearned for his recognition. When he had at last praised me and**_

_**acknowledged my skills, it was only to see if I was capable of being his "Trump Card" **_

_**when Itachi turned against him. I had been foolish. I believed all the lies my mother **_

_**told me about father speaking only of me when the two were alone. Plus, if I had **_

_**become father's Trump Card, what would have become of Itachi? Would father have **_

_**disposed of my brother? I rather not think what could have happened if Itachi had not **_

_**slaughtered our clan. I suppose I should be both grateful and saddened. Grateful that **_

_**my brother was loyal enough to Konoha to protect it from our father, and beg the Third **_

_**Hokage to keep the truth from me and ensure my safety as well, but saddened knowing **_

_**that our clan is gone, and I had desired to kill my only brother because of it. **_

_**A member of Akatsuki, Konan, offered to cure my brother of his illness, but in **_

_**exchange, I would look after Itachi and help him adjust to his new life. I did not know **_

_**what the blunette meant by those words, but once she cured Itachi's illness with Karin's **_

_**help, she relieved that my brother had gone blind in the midst of our battle. My heart **_

_**had froze at the news, I knew there had to be a reason for Itachi's fail in dodging much **_

_**of my attacks successfully; however, I did not expect that the reason would be that he **_

_**was blind from overusing his Mangekyo Sharingan. **__'Take care of Itachi. He truly loves _

_you.'__** Konan had said. By the glimmer in her amber eyes, I could tell that she had **_

_**developed romantic feelings towards Itachi after her beloved Pain had disappeared. I **_

_**promised the beautiful blunette that I would take care of Itachi and protect him with **_

_**my life. Before taking her leave, Konan smiled and said **__"When Itachi awakens, and _

_you both are safely in Konoha. Tell him Pain and Konan had never seen an Akatsuki _

_member shine as bright as him." __**With those simple words, Konan disappeared in a **_

_**whirlwind of paper butterflies, leaving me with my precious brother unconscious in my **_

_**arms**__. __**Night had fallen, and we had yet to reach Konoha. Karin informed me that **_

_**Itachi would need to be hospitalized for a few days in order for him to fully recuperate **_

_**from the surgery she and Konan had performed on him.**_

_**I love my brother. I always have, I just never realized that all the hate I kept inside **_

_**was a disguise to keep the love I still had towards my brother locked away. I could **_

_**never truly hate Itachi even after everything he had done. I guess, the bond we created **_

_**years ago, is still as strong as it was before, if not, perhaps it has grown stronger. "I'll **_

_**get you to Konoha safely, Itachi. Count on it." I knew I wasn't going to receive an **_

_**answer from him, but speaking to him even though he is unconscious reminds me that **_

_**I am another step closer to having my older brother, my hero, back. The truth I had **_

_**been told changed the way I saw the world. A world I would have lived in all alone if **_

_**Madara had not revealed Itachi's secrets to me. The world I know is cruel and ugly, but **_

_**now that I have my brother in my arms, it appears to be beautiful and fair to all. Had **_

_**the world always been this endearing, or was it my thirst for vengeance that caused me **_

_**to see the world as a cold and dark place? "Not matter what happens...I'll protect **_

_**you...Aniki." I whispered softly, burying my face in my precious brother's soft raven **_

_**hair, drinking in his scent, which never failed to comfort me.**_

_**The sun had risen, and we continued our journey to The Village Hidden in the **_

_**Leaves. The morning was beautiful and serene, but it did not ease the burning pain in **_

_**my heart each time I gazed at my brother's face. The bruises and sword slashes I had **_

_**left on his once flawless complexion had yet to heal. He looked at peace, how long has **_

_**it been since I had seen him so innocent and vulnerable? "Hey Sasuke. We got **_

_**company." I heard Suigetsu say, in his usual semi-non-caring tone. I grimaced when I **_

_**met stunned bright blue eyes and a pair of emerald hues. Ironic that I would meet with **_

_**my former teammates with my brother lying unconscious on my back.**_

_**"So it's true...You did not kill Itachi after all." I tightened my hold on Itachi when **_

_**Kakashi lazily stepped into the clearing, reading that ridiculous novel, Make-Out **_

_**Paradise. Sometimes I wonder if he would become a serious perv from the influence of **_

_**that book. However, who am I to judge, I have never even read the book, nor do I plan **_

_**to. "I'm not here to hurt Itachi. Judging by the glare of your eyes, it would seem you **_

_**know something we don't." Kakashi never failed to read me like an open scroll. I **_

_**suppose he is not called "a genius" for nothing. Still, that does not mean I would not **_

_**hesitate to attack them if they as much as harm a single strand of raven hair on Itachi's **_

_**head. Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu had understood my body language, and positioned **_

_**themselves before me. Karin on my left, Suigetsu, sword at the ready, on my right, and **_

_**gentle Juugo stood protectively between me and my former team. The trio were **_

_**graciously loyal, and could see that Itachi was very precious to me, in short words, they **_

_**would do anything in my name and benefit. "Sasuke. Believe you me. If I had wanted **_

_**to hurt Itachi, wouldn't I have done so in mere seconds." I can hear the honesty in his **_

_**words, Kakashi would never attack anyone unless they were deemed a threat to his **_

_**students and/or Konoha. Yet, I cannot let my guard down. Itachi's life is in my hands, **_

_**and I do not intend to disappoint my aniki.**_

_**To my surprise, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura discarded all of their weapons across **_

_**the forest floor. I was even amazed to see Kakashi's perverted book lying on top of the **_

_**pile of kunais and shurikens. So, Kakashi was not lying. He must be serious to even **_

_**toss his beloved book on a pile of weapons; Kakashi has never lied about not harming **_

_**anyone, and perhaps he never will; therefore, I can only assume it is safe to trust my **_

_**former sensei and teammates. "How do I know you won't attack Itachi when my back **_

_**is turned?" I did not care if what I had said offended them, but I cannot fully trust my **_

_**former sensei and teammates knowing my brother is labeled as a wanted S-rank **_

_**criminal in Konoha. "Sasuke. You have every right not trust us and believe anything I **_

_**say, but believe this when I tell you that we will not harm Itachi in any way. We will **_

_**even listen to what you have to say, and try to understand your reasons for protecting **_

_**your brother." Kakashi was sincere as were Naruto and Sakura. How could I not **_

_**believe his words. The honesty that signed in his eyes was proof enough. Sakura has **_

_**not attacked me in a fit of frustration for leaving the village, and Naruto has not **_

_**attempted to drag me back home by force. They all still had faith that I would come to **_

_**my senses and return to Konoha, or backtrack there with them willingly. "Alright...I **_

_**trust you...However, if I even see one scratch on Itachi's face, and discover that it was **_

_**one of you. I will be forced to take drastic measures." **_

_**Since arriving in Konoha, I had never left Itachi's side. Tsunade had allowed my **_

_**brother and I to return to the village when I revealed the Elders' secret to her. I had **_

_**assumed she would have desired us to prove ourselves loyal to Konoha, but the **_

_**sympathetic glow in her eyes showed how much she truly understood. Many of the **_

_**village's citizens were not pleased with the last remaining Uchihas returning, especially **_

_**Itachi. They do not know the truth behind the Massacre of the Uchiha clan, nor **_

_**did they believe Itachi deserved the medical treatment Tsunade had been giving him. **_

_**However, no one attempted to go against her, she was the Hokage after all, and is **_

_**considered the most powerful kunoichi in the world. Even I, an Uchiha, would not go **_

_**against such a gentle but commanding woman. "Itachi will be fine. Whoever gave him **_

_**these injuries meant business; however, a bit of rest, blood transfusion, and my medical **_

_**jutsu, and he will be back in top form in no time." Spoke the Godaime in an assuring **_

_**tone. I was grateful that my brother would recover, but ashamed of myself. It is my **_

_**fault he is in the hospital in the first place, and in need of Tsunade's superior medical **_

_**skills. I have disappointed my mother and father, disgraced the Uchiha name, but worst **_

_**of all, I had severely injured the one person who acknowledge me, and only thought of **_

_**me all his life. 'Forgive me, Itachi. Forgive me.'**_

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)~**_

_**"Big Brother. You're amazing. I want to be a strong shinobi just like you."**_

_**Gleefully chirped a young 8-year-old Sasuke. His onyx eyes staring admirably at his **_

_**older brother, Itachi. To him, Itachi was the greatest shinobi who ever lived. No one **_

_**could surpass his older brother in terms of strength, speed, intelligence, and skill in **_

_**Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and weapon coordination. Itachi was the definition of **_

_**perfection. Sasuke loved Itachi very much, but sometimes felt greatly jealous of his **_

_**brother's genius, and the undivided attention their father gave him. He wanted **_

_**recognition from Fugaku as Itachi received, yet Sasuke never received the praise he **_

_**deeply yearned from his father. "Become a strong shinobi in your own way, Sasuke." **_

_**Spoke Itachi, snapping his younger brother out of his thoughts. "Remember this one **_

_**thing, Sasuke. You do not need the praise of others in order to prove you are skilled **_

_**shinobi. All you need is prove to yourself that you are and will become a powerful **_

_**shinobi. Plus, in my eyes, you are and will be an outstanding ninja, Otouto."**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**Itachi had fallen into a coma after we had arrived in Konoha, so Tsunade says. She **_

_**had clarified that it had been because of the massive amount of blood he had lost, and **_

_**the injuries he had sustained as well. I had not realized how much I had injured my **_

_**brother until Tsunade had surveyed the damage. Five broken ribs, burns bordering **_

_**both forearms down to the palms of his hands, a deep sword wound in his abdominal, **_

_**a deep gash on his right thigh, a small cut on his right cheek, and a sprained ankle. **_

_**These were the injuries I had given my beloved older brother. Consequently, it will be **_

_**my responsibility to tend to Itachi's every need when he awakens. The Godaime had **_

_**promised me that she would try and discover a cure for my brother's blindness, until **_

_**then I had decided to be Itachi's eyes. "Don't worry, Aniki. As your Otouto, I will **_

_**protect you as you protected me, no matter what." I held my brother's hand tightly in **_

_**my own, grimacing at the feel of the bandages around his hand beneath my palm. I **_

_**shakily ran my opposite hand through his long raven hair, which had been freed of its **_

_**hair tie. My brother's hair was softer than I imagined, beautiful in other words, **_

_**perhaps beautifuler than our mother's ever was.**_

_**Six weeks went by, and Itachi had at last awakened. I remained by his side, never **_

_**once leaving this room. The blood I had donated to my brother had been enough to **_

_**replace the ounces of blood he had lost in our riot. He was frightened, looking **_

_**feverishly around the room, too afraid to acknowledge my presence. Itachi had grown **_

_**more anxious when he touched the bandages around his eyes; the trembling of his **_

_**form, and the water droplets trailing from beneath the bandages stabbed my heart. I **_

_**had never seen him so mortified. "Aniki..." I gently called to him, carefully placing my **_

_**hands on the sides of his face. My eyes softened when he cringed under my touch. I **_

_**did not move any further until he slowly relaxed, his shivering barely visible, and **_

_**hyperventilation completely disappearing. **_

_** "Otouto?" His voice was cautious with a hint of anxiety. His bandaged hands **_

_**shakily found my face, palms brushing my cheeks lightly. "I'm here, aniki." I assured **_

_**him, taking his hands from my face and clutching them gently in mine. He shivered **_

_**slightly, but soon relaxed when I pulled him slowly into an embrace. "No one is going **_

_**to hurt you. All of Konoha knows the truth. You're safe now." I felt Itachi tremble in **_

_**my arms, and soon found my shoulder soaked with his tears. I could clearly see that he **_

_**Had been under a lot of stress, and keeping his emotions locked away for so long had **_

_**finally taken its toll. I allowed Itachi to let everything out, he needed this **_

_**enlightenment, and I was going to be the pillar that kept him steady, and the one to **_

_**comfort him when he cries. My big brother needs me, and I will not abandon him. No, **_

_**not how our parents, Konoha, and his former lover, who I have yet to discover and **_

_**learn the name of, had done years ago. "I love you, Itachi, and I won't let anyone hurt **_

_**you. Never again." Itachi's cries begun to die down, and I felt his arms tighten. He was **_

_**like a child, clinging to a parent, begging for protection, kindness, and love. This is **_

_**what my mother and father had failed to give him, they never treated him like a son; **_

_**Itachi felt as though he was only paid mind because he was "The Pride of the Uchiha **_

_**Clan". It was all everyone had seen him as, a genius, and future leader of the clan, **_

_**everyone except me.**_

* * *

_**~Kakashi's P.O.V. ~**_

_**"Why...why was I not good enough?" I heard someone say beneath the large tree I **_

_**was reading in. I peeked below the branch I had sat myself on and saw him. Itachi, **_

_**sitting near the tree, his legs pulled to his chest, and arms wrapped around his knees. **_

_**The wind caressed his beautiful long raven hair. Why had I abandon such beauty all **_

_**those years ago. I had known his father had not allowed him a glimmer of happiness in **_

_**his life, and I had selfishly left him, taking the joy I had given him with me. **_

_**"Kakashi..." I cringed at the sound of my name, did he know I was here? I remained **_

_**silent, watching my beloved raven pull a small plush from inside his coat. The same **_

_**plush I had given him on the day of our 7 month anniversary. I had long thought he **_

_**had disowned the mini me plush years ago, but there it was, in his hands, being stroked **_

_**by smooth slender fingers. "...Did...Did you even love me?" There they were. The very **_

_**words I never wanted to hear from his lips. I loved him, I truly loved him, yet I **_

_**dispassionately abandoned him. Left him alone in the cruel world his father laid before **_

_**him.**_

_**I watched silently as my little raven lifted a beautifully crafted ebony flute to his **_

_**smooth and soft pastel pink lips. The melodies that left the flute were beautiful, but **_

_**filled with such sadness. I chose my pride as a shinobi over an innocent child who **_

_**longed for affection. He was only thirteen at the time; however, that was no excuse for **_

_**what I had done to him. My heart tightened at the sight of the tears streaming down his **_

_**beautiful face. "Kakashi..." His voice was so broken and empty. My little raven **_

_**shouldn't be suffering this way. I realized the very same night that leaving him was the **_

_**gravest mistake I ever made. I can still remember his crescent fallen gaze when I told **_

_**him we could no longer be together. He may have been a child back them, but now, he **_

_**is an adult, a beautiful man lost in the world that had once shun him. I felt greater **_

_**guilt after witnessing what my actions had caused. **_

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.) ~**_

_**Itachi was frozen in shock. His mind still attempting to process what had just **_

_**occurred. The clouds roared as rain commenced to drown the training grounds. **_

_**"Itachi. We can't be together anymore." Kakashi had said in a calm tone. **_

_**"Wha-What? But Kakashi I thought we-" Responded Itachi, trying his best to control **_

_**his emotions. **_

_**"Itachi. I am 22-years old. Nine years your senior. I am a shinobi, and I won't **_

_**jeopardize it by fooling around with a child." Confessed Kakashi, brushing his spiky **_

_**silver hair back with his fingerless glove hand. **_

_**"Kakashi..." Whimpered Itachi. He shivered not only from the cold, but in pain as **_

_**well. He clenched the front of his anbu vest, attempting to dull the pain in his **_

_**shattering heart. "Please Kakashi. Don't-Don't leave me." Begged the young anbu **_

_**captain. "Please Kakashi, I love you." Cried Itachi, gripping his beloved lover's arm. **_

_**"I'm sorry, Itachi. I don't love you." Kakashi said, pushing his now former lover's **_

_**hands off his arm, and began to walk away. Leaving the beautiful raven-haired ninja **_

_**broken hearted under the harsh storm. **_

_**Kakashi stopped near the door of his apartment. Realization dawning him. What **_

_**had he done?! He broke the heart of a gentle child who loved him, and told said child **_

_**'he did not love him'. "Itachi..." Mumbled Kakashi, jumping across the rooftops in **_

_**haste, going as fast as he could, back to where he had abandon the young teen. In the **_

_**storm, heartbroken and alone. Kakashi raced to the Uchiha Compound after finding **_

_**that Itachi had left the training grounds. He halted several feet away when he caught **_

_**sight of his former lover standing in the rain, drenched to the bone.**_

_**"Nii-san?" Called Sasuke, noticing his brother frozen outside. He stood a few feet **_

_**away from the house unmoving. "Aniki? Are you okay?" Asked the small Uchiha. His **_

_**soft onyx eyes growing wide when his older brother swayed and soon collapsed **_

_**unkindly onto the cold ground. "Itachi!" Screamed Sasuke, rushing out of the house **_

_**to his brother's side. Fugaku and Mikoto hurried out of the kitchen upon hearing their **_

_**youngest son's cry. The Uchiha couple found Sasuke outside in the rain, shaking his **_

_**brother, who laid unconscious o the ground, and screaming at the top of his lungs for **_

_**Itachi to wake. **_

_**"Itachi!" Cried Fugaku and Mikoto in horror. The two rushed to their sons, **_

_**anxiety growing within their hearts as they took in their eldest son's form. Fugaku **_

_**gathered Itachi in his arms, and held him flush against his chest. He cringed when his **_

_**hands met his son's icy shoulders; Fugaku felt his heart sink as Itachi shivered in his **_

_**arms. His breaths coming out as small clouds and tears flowing down his young face. **_

_**"Itachi." Softly called Fugaku, resting his hand against Itachi's forehead. The leader **_

_**of the Uchiha Clan cursed under his breath, feeling his precious child's forehead **_

_**burning under his palm. '**__He has a fever.__**' Fugaku thought bitterly, slipping his forearm **_

_**beneath Itachi's legs, and quickly carrying his sick son into the house. **_

_**Sasuke watched sorrowfully at his aniki. Itachi laid beneath several blankets to **_

_**warm his shivering body, cheeks a rosy hue, and sweat drenching his raven hair, **_

_**causing his bangs to cling to his face. The youngest Uchiha dipped the cloth in the **_

_**bowl of water his mother had placed by the nightstand, wringing it lightly until the **_

_**water droplets ceased; Sasuke dabbed at his brother's face and neck, trying his hardest **_

_**to cool the burning skin. "Sasuke?" The small Uchiha stopped and gazed into his **_

_**brother's half-lidded obsidian eyes. He brushed his brother's sweaty bangs from his **_

_**face. Sasuke dipped the cloth into the water once more, and placed it gently over **_

_**Itachi's burning forehead. **_

_**Kakashi stood in the tree near Itachi's room crying. He felt so ashamed of himself. **_

_**The young anbu captain was now sick with fever for standing in the freezing rain. **_

_**Itachi was ill and it was all his fault. Kakashi sobbed softly, covering his tear-filled eyes **_

_**with his right hand and balancing himself in the tree with the other against the trunk. **_

_**"I'm so sorry, Itachi. Forgive me, my little raven. I do love you." Cried Kakashi, his **_

_**voice breaking at the sight of his ex-lover's flushed cheeks and tired eyes. He had **_

_**carelessly left Itachi, and this was his punishment, seeing his beloved raven bedridden **_

_**with fever. Kakashi could see the look on his sensei's face through the dark sky. Minato **_

_**was utterly disappointed in Kakashi. These were the consequences of his actions. **_

_**Watch his young anbu captain suffer from fever, and never be able to hold the **_

_**beautiful raven-haired ninja in his arms again. **_

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**Even to this day, merely seeing him in pain stabs my heart. I had tried to get close **_

_**to him after he recovered from the fever, but he always turned and ran away. The night **_

_**when he was to slaughter the Uchiha Clan, I had tried to make it to the compound **_

_**before he begun, but it was already too late. Itachi had vanished from the village after I **_

_**arrived. I had lost him once again. My beautiful raven had slipped through my fingers, **_

_**running from the life he had lived, and keeping a great distance from me. I wished to **_

_**take it all back, but one cannot change the past, they can only shape their future. The **_

_**future I envision is with Itachi by my side, as it should have been years ago. **_

* * *

_**Vanitas: Phew. That was exhausting. Alright please review and be nice. It's my first ItaKaka. Peace out Fan-fictionists. **_


	2. Hurt

_**Vanitas: Alright. Here's chapter two of The Fallen Raven**_

_**Sasuke: Again Vanitas does not own Naruto or any of us.**_

_**Itachi: *eats dango***_

_**Vanitas: So cute. **_

_**Kakashi: Umm may I introduce this chapter?**_

_**Vanitas: No! Now go sit in the corner.**_

_**Summary: **_

Sasuke realizes his mistake in killing his brother after being told the Truth by Madara Uchiha (Tobi).

Feeling his guilt devouring his heart, Sasuke races back to the ruins of the Uchiha Hideout, and finds his brother alive, but barely clinging to life.

Desiring to save Itachi, Sasuke risks his freedom as a missing-nin by traveling to Konoha, and has an unexpected reunion with his former team and

sensei. Itachi Uchiha, upon recovering from his injuries, crosses paths with a lover that abandoned him eight years ago, several days before the Massacre of the

Uchiha Clan. Feeling regret for what he had done years ago, Kakashi Hatake attempts to win back the heart of former lover, but must win his trust first, and prove to

a certain brother that the love he has for the former Akatsuki is nothing but pure and true.

* * *

_**~Kakashi's P.O.V. ~**_

_**My little raven was suffering, and it was all my fault. I never wanted to leave my **_

_**beloved raven, my beautiful Itachi, alone. I loved him dearly, and desperately yearned **_

_**for him. Itachi had been everything I longed for, and I cast him aside, abandoning him **_

_**in the storm that night. I greatly yearned to hold my little raven in my arms once again. **_

_**Itachi had long ago cried himself to sleep, leaning heavily against the tree. He is so **_

_**beautiful, and I am a fool for abandoning him in his time of need. I knelt at eye level **_

_**with my former lover, his cheeks tear-stained, one partially blanketed with a small **_

_**bandage. It hurt me to see him covered in bandages, many over his eyes and around his **_

_**head, others hidden beneath his clothing, but the wrappings around his arms were **_

_**plainly visible. Even injured, my precious raven was mesmerizing. "So beautiful..." I **_

_**stroked his bandaged cheek softly, surprised that his skin was still baby smooth after all **_

_**these years. **_

_**I held Itachi in my arms, still slim and small as he was when he was thirteen. He fit **_

_**perfectly in my arms, like the missing piece of a puzzle. His long raven hair pulled back **_

_**in a low ponytail, long bangs framing his young face, tear-troughs under his bandaged **_

_**eyes. His vision had deteriorated completely, the enchanting onyx pools were now **_

_**clouded with gray. When Iruka had informed of Itachi's condition, I had been relieved **_

_**that he was stable, but deeply wounded at the news that he was blind. Tsunade had **_

_**been flipping through various medical books, searching for a way to return Itachi his **_

_**sight, but thus far, she has been unsuccessful. She refused to give up, as Hokage of the**_

_**Hidden Leaf, she would not rest until Itachi is able to see again; Tsunade owes Itachi**_

_**that much after what the Elders had ordered the young anbu captain to do. **__"Itachi is a _

_shinobi who would do anything for his village. No one deserves better than he and _

_Sasuke. I will be searching for a way to cure Itachi of his blindness...until then...Kakashi, _

_I would like you to watch over the brothers...You owe him, Kakashi."__** Tsunade was right. **_

_**I owe Itachi so much after breaking his heart eight years ago. She knew very well that I **_

_**would do anything for my little raven. Itachi was my reason for living, and I will do **_

_**whatever it takes to keep him safe..and I will prove to Sasuke how much I truly care for **_

_**Itachi.**_

_**The sun had set and the moon had risen above the black sky. No doubt Sasuke **_

_**would be worried about Itachi. I carefully stood with Itachi in my arms, and calmly **_

_**begun my journey to the Uchiha Compound. He was very light for someone who was **_

_**21. His excessive weight loss was no doubt due to the illness he once had. The illness **_

_**that once drained his life was unknown since the disease was somehow removed by **_

_**Sasuke's comrade, Karin, and one of the members of Akatsuki. I can only imagine the **_

_**pain Itachi suffered from his illness. According to Sasuke, his brother's illness **_

_**consisted of excessive weight loss, fatigue, hemoptysis, a small appearance of heart **_

_**attacks, weakened limbs, and damaged nerves and blood vessels in his eyes, which is a **_

_**clear sign of overuse of the mangekyou sharingan. It was a mystery as to how the **_

_**illness had begun, and what forms of medication Itachi had taken to prolong his life, **_

_**long enough to hopefully die at the hands of his younger brother. The desire to atone **_

_**for the murders of innocent people he had killed had been so great that he had nearly **_

_**lost his sanity. So much suffering for someone who had been so young.**_

_**Itachi had lost his parents at such a young age. I too had my share of loved ones **_

_**lost under the duty of a shinobi. However, Itachi's loss was far more painful than my **_

_**own. Forced to kill his own kin for the safety of "The Village Hidden in the Leaves". **_

_**He was a shinobi with great honor and strong will, but was broken by a cruel mission. **_

_**An S-rank mission. The mission of killing his clan with his own hands. He was very **_

_**capable of slaughtering them effortlessly; however, the emotional pain had become too **_

_**great for his fragile mind. Itachi had still been a child. Too young to experience such a **_

_**great loss, and also loose the love of his younger brother in the process. His sanity **_

_**would have been lost if he had killed Sasuke that tragic night. Reminded that the pain **_

_**would end when he was killed by his younger brother, but also reminded that there **_

_**would be no love involved in their final battle. However, the great shinobi above gave **_

_**Itachi a second chance. A chance to redeem himself. Live happily with the younger **_

_**brother he had left behind.**_

_**I had never seen anyone suffer as much as the Uchiha Brothers. Sasuke's heart **_

_**burning with hate and the desire to kill his older brother. Itachi forced to live in exile **_

_**as an S-rank criminal, a soul damned by the village he had protected. Two innocent **_

_**people living cruel and pain-filled lives, a fate no one deserved. I want to take away **_

_**their pain, help them rebuild their torn lives, become true brothers as they were before. **_

_**But what I want most...is for my little raven to smile purely once more. Become the **_

_**carefree child he was long ago. But he is no longer a child, nor will he ever be again. **_

_**Itachi is a grown man, beautiful and strong, but shattered to the core. An angel fallen **_

_**from heaven. An angel who wanted nothing more than to live in peace with his family, **_

_**only for it to be taken away with such brutality. Everything he loved had been taken **_

_**from him. I only wished I realized how alone Itachi was, and how much he longed to **_

_**be loved as more than a mere prodigy. Why is it now that I see the light? Perhaps, I was **_

_**too blinded by my pride as a shinobi to see the only light I would ever need had been **_

_**standing in front of me...eight years ago...under a cruel storm with pain filled eyes. **_

* * *

_**~Itachi's P.O.V.~**_

_**Loneliness was a feeling I was very familiar with. It was a feeling I had lived with **_

_**for the past eight years. Living the life of criminal made me realize what I had given **_

_**up. Gave up my baby brother, turning him into an avenger to restore our clan's honor. **_

_**Left behind the village I once called "home". The village I tried so hard to protect had **_

_**turned their backs on me. For eight years, I wondered if everything I had done for the **_

_**Hidden Leaf had been for nothing. Leaving my baby brother had been the most **_

_**painful, breaking his trust in me with simple words; I regret so much. I had always **_

_**hoped time would change things for the better, but it took a turn for the worst. I had **_

_**lost everything. My family, the village, my baby brother, Kakashi, and my pride. My **_

_**person had become stained, contaminated by the blood I had spilled that terrible night, **_

_**and more. All I wanted was forgiveness. For Sasuke to forgive me, my father and **_

_**mother to forgive me for choosing the village over our clan, and everyone I had **_

_**wronged years ago. **_

_**I had cried myself to sleep thinking about Kakashi. I can never go a day without **_

_**mourning over the loss of what I had with him. I had always thought age did not put a **_

_**limit on love, but to Kakashi it had. I felt as though he had been ashamed of me. **_

_**Ashamed of himself for being in a relationship with a child. A thirteen year old anbu **_

_**captain involved with his partner who was twenty-two. To him, it seemed wrong and **_

_**dishonorable; however, for me...our relationship had been so much more. I loved him, **_

_**cherished him, placed him in a special place in my heart as I had done with Sasuke. **_

_**Yet, all the love between us, somehow vanished from his subconscious, and in its place **_

_**stood his pride as a shinobi. As the years went on, I had grown lonelier and more **_

_**heart-broken than I could ever imagine. The pain of forcing my precious otouto to hate **_

_**me, and the image of Kakashi abandoning me that fateful night was too much to bear. **_

_**The emotional pain I could not handle afterwards, my sanity had begun to fade, little **_

_**by little I soon forgot what the purpose of my actions were. All I knew was that I **_

_**wanted Sasuke to kill me, to take vengeance for our clan, and cleanse the Uchiha **_

_**name.**_

_**I soon felt warm and safe. This feeling felt familiar, but alias to me. A feeling I had **_

_**been yearning for since the moment I lost my will to love anyone other than Sasuke. I **_

_**awoke off the ground, and in the arms of my former lover. He had not changed since **_

_**our last encounter. My fingers brushed the vest of his jonin uniform, soon sliding my **_

_**hand up, feeling a mask shielding his beautiful face, and the feel of cool metal from **_

_**the slanted headband cloaking his lone sharingan eye, and hair still an admirable **_

_**silver-gray. "Kakashi?" This scenery must be a dream, it felt too real to be true, yet I **_

_**prayed he was truthfully here, I in his welcoming arms as I had been eight years ago. **_

_**"Hey..." He was troubled. Troubled by the sight of me. Was I still just a child to him, or **_

_**was I nothing but a memory now? I could feel my heart beginning to break once more. **_

_**I could not handle being in his arms, could not bear the pain I had held inside for so **_

_**long, could not stand to be near him now, not after all the tears I had cried that night **_

_**and years after. "Itachi...I...I'm so sorry." I trembled in his embrace. Pity. He was **_

_**pitying me. His pity was something I had feared years after he ended "us". **_

_**~Sasuke's P.O.V.~**_

_**My senses were on high alert. Itachi had not been in his room when I returned **_

_**from my "Chunin Acceptance" mission. I knew Itachi would become unsettled in being **_

_**trapped in our home all day, but it never occurred to me that he would go as far as to **_

_**venture out of the compound without my supervision. Well, my brother was never one **_

_**to depend on others much; however, I could not help but worry. Itachi is still gravely **_

_**injured and weak from the surgery Karin and Konan had performed. He was not at the **_

_**tea shop, his favorite spot in Konoha, nor was he at the academy, sitting on the swing. **_

_**There was only other place he could be, and I feared he would encounter HIM in that **_

_**area. *Please be safe, aniki.* I could never forgive my former sensei for what he had **_

_**done to Itachi that night eight years ago, nor do I ever want him anywhere near my **_

_**aniki; Itachi was my brother, and my ray of light, and tend to keep it as such. **_

_**My worst nightmare had been realized. There on the Training Grounds were my **_

_**brother and Kakashi. Itachi struggling weakly against Kakashi's grip on his right arm. **_

_**I become more livid when I caught sight of the tears cascading down my brother's face. **_

_**No should dare make my aniki cry; otherwise, they deal with me! "LET GO OF MY **_

_**ANIKI, HATAKE!" I had caught the jonin by surprise, and he ceased his hold on **_

_**Itachi. My brother was shaken, gripping his arm closely to his body, tears still **_

_**streaming beneath the bandages around his eyes. He looked so vulnerable and broken, **_

_**it pissed me off that Kakashi had been the cause. I caught my aniki in my arms before **_

_**his legs completely lost their strength; Itachi collapsed into my arms, gripping the front **_

_**of my shirt weakly with shaky hands. "S...Sasuke. I-I'm-" I pulled him flush against **_

_**my chest, cradling him softly until his crying ceased. "Shhh Shhh. It's alright, aniki. **_

_**I'm not angry." I petted my brother's hair gently, the way mother did whenever Itachi **_

_**was upset at our father, calming him down as best as I could. I settled my chin on his **_

_**head, continuing to rock my brother in my arms before glaring at my former sensei, my **_

_**chin remaining atop my brother's raven hair. "What did you do?!" I demanded coldly, **_

_**feeling Itachi flinch at my tone. I muttered an apology softly to him, his hands **_

_**tightening their hold on my shirt.**_

_**"You listen and you listen well, Hatake. If I ever catch you within ten feet of Itachi. **_

_**I will personally send you to the hospital in the worst condition of your life." I **_

_**threatened the older shinobi darkly. Without a response from Kakashi, I slid an arm **_

_**under Itachi's knees, and tighten the other around his shoulders, holding him in my **_

_**arms like my father had done when Itachi had been taken by fever that horrible night. I **_

_**look down onto my aniki and saw that he had cried himself to sleep. I felt my eyes **_

_**soften at the pure innocence he radiated. Itachi had always been gentle natured and **_

_**pure in heart, which is why I want Kakashi to stay away from him. I will not allow that **_

_**selfish jonin to taint my brother again, especially not after how broken Itachi became **_

_**when he told me Hatake had broken up with him. "Heed my warning, Hatake. If you **_

_**don't you can kiss your jonin pride goodbye." I hissed, walking away from the man **_

_**who had hurt my aniki, and returning to the Uchiha Compound to mend my older **_

_**brother's broken heart once more. **_

_**I tucked my aniki into bed, brushing his long bangs out of his face. In his sleep, **_

_**Itachi was as harmless as a kitten. I growled under my breath at the sight of that idiotic **_

_**Kakashi plush in my brother's arms. However, I could not blame him; that plush had **_

_**been the very first gift Itachi received from Kakashi when they begun to date. I could **_

_**still recall the glow of happiness in his eyes every time he saw it on his bed, perched **_

_**against his pillow when he returned from a meeting or anbu mission. "Sweet dreams, **_

_**Nii-san." I shut off the light of his room and pulled the door shut with a light 'click'. **_

_**I find myself in the living room, skimming through our family photo album; I **_

_**remember all the precious moments I had shared with aniki, I was the only one, within **_

_**our entire family, who was able to bring a smile to my brother's face. It still hurts to **_

_**believe that my gentle and peace-loving had killed our clan, but I remind myself that it **_

_**had been an order by that damn Danzo and the ignorant Elders. "Aniki...I'm so **_

_**sorry..." The guilt of nearly killing my brother ate at my heart. I can still remember **_

_**how much it pained me to see my brother lying half-dead on the ground. My anger had **_

_**vanished the moment I had seen that genuine smile on his face, and the knowledge of **_

_**Itachi killing our clan to protect me, only built upon the guilt I felt in my heart.**_

_**My nii-san is precious to me, and I would do anything to keep him safe and by my **_

_**side. If I had not been told the truth about Itachi...I would have lost my only family. **_

_**Itachi had sacrificed so much for me. He gave up his position as anbu captain, and**_

_**pride as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and lived with the pain of leaving me behind to **_

_**fend for myself. I was utterly hurt when aniki had disappeared from Konoha after I lost **_

_**consciousness under the influence of his Mangekyo Sharingan. I look back on that **_

_**night and remember seeing Itachi cry after I knocked his headband off with a kunai. **_

_**Maybe that was the reason I could not fully bring myself to hate Itachi. Seeing my **_

_**brother shed tears like that brought sense back into my subconscious. I feel as though **_

_**he forgave me too quickly, yet he can never be angry with me for anything. Itachi is **_

_**always gentle and caring towards me. I was foolish to believe that my brother did not **_

_**care about me when all the times we encountered each other, he never once dealt me **_

_**any fatal damage. The only painful thing he had ever done was use Tsukuyomi against**_

_**me, and made me relive the slaughter of our clan. The memory of it still burned in my **_

_**mind, but now I see it was the only way to keep me safe from his partner, and not cause **_

_**me so much harm. **_

_**I assisted my brother down the steps of our home and into the dinning room. He **_

_**was still weak from the waist down, but can somehow manage a few short strides on his **_

_**own. The most my brother can manage on his own would be from his bed to his **_

_**personal washroom before his legs completely loss their strength. My aniki was **_

_**ashamed of his weakness, but I assured him that it was nothing that should disturb him **_

_**much. I decided I would make aniki's favorite dinner this evening, cabbage and onigiri**_

_**with seaweed inside. I even went as far as to purchase a few sticks of dango for aniki **_

_**while he slept. I had been afraid that my brother would awake before I returned home **_

_**from the tea shop, but was relieved that Itachi had woke after I had finished cooking **_

_**dinner. **_

_**After the dishes were cleaned, Itachi and I retired to his room for the rest of the **_

_**night. My aniki was quickly overcome with sleep, he deserved his rest after his **_

_**encounter with my former sensei. It still angered me that Kakashi had made my brother **_

_**cry, no one should dare upset my aniki; I vowed that anyone who caused my nii-san to **_

_**shed tears would face my wrath, and Kakashi was no exception in this matter. **_

_**"Otouto...Please don't hurt, Kakashi." I was stunned. Why was my brother begging me **_

_**not to pulverize that inconsiderate jonin?! I suppose it should be expected, Itachi **_

_**always has been a peacekeeper and pacifist against violence and killing. However, as **_

_**much as it pains me to go against my aniki's wishes, I will not stand aside and allow **_

_**that jonin to walk off unscathed. "Forgive me, Nii-san. This is one request I can't **_

_**accept, I know you don't approve of violence, but I'm going to allow Kakashi to get **_

_**away with upsetting you." My aniki sighed softly. He knows once I've made up my **_

_**mind, changing it is a far greater battle than when we fought back at the Uchiha **_

_**Hideout. "Just...don't hurt him too badly. I don't want to have deal with enraged jonin **_

_**chasing me because of what you've done." Strange sense of humor as always, aniki.**_

* * *

_**~Sakura's P.O.V.~**_

_**I always considered Sasuke's brother handsome even though I had never met him **_

_**in person until now. I could sense his discomfort, he is still not accustomed to being **_

_**around anyone other than Sasuke. I sneak a peek at him from the corner of my eye and **_

_**felt the heat rush to my cheeks. His skin was smooth minus the small bandage on his **_

_**right cheek, hair beautifully pulled into a low loose pony tail. I do not know how luring **_

_**his eyes truly are, but those who have seen the pools hidden beneath the bandages have**_

_**said that 'they are the most beautiful shade of obsidian'. I am well aware of how **_

_**captivating an Uchiha's eyes can be, but as detailed as Sasuke had explained, his **_

_**brother's eyes are the most enchanting orbs he had ever seen. I can only imagine how**_

_**mesmerizing my former teammate's older brother's eyes can be. All I can picture are **_

_**dark eyes like Sasuke, but with more gentleness and glow within them. Itachi Uchiha is **_

_**breath-taking, beautiful beyond words. I can understand why no one would be able to **_

_**resist his beauty.**_

_**"Sakura...Can you...please not stare at me so much? It...It makes feel**_

_**uncomfortable." I quickly excused my rudeness. I had ultimately forgotten that he is **_

_**still very aware of his surroundings even without his eyes. "My apologies, Itachi-san." **_

_**I could hear a soft chuckle escape his lips, my face feeling warmer than before. I could **_

_**not help but smile at the display of innocence. I have heard that he is very pure in **_

_**heart, innocent like a tiny sapling, gentle as his mother had been, but strong and full of **_

_**great will as his father. It made me wondered why he was treated differently when he **_

_**was thirteen. Kakashi sensei had once told me that it was because Itachi was to be the **_

_**leader of the Uchiha Clan one day, and Lord Fugaku had disciplined him at an early **_

_**age, never allowing his son to enjoy his childhood, which saddened me greatly. I see **_

_**now why he loves Sasuke dearly. Perhaps, Sasuke was the only one who did not treat **_

_**Itachi like a genius, but treated him like a brother, and someone he could look up to as **_

_**a role model. "Itachi-san. Would you-Would you like to take a stroll through the village **_

_**market? Perhaps, I could treat you to some tea and dango." I laughed softly as his **_

_**posture radiated joy at the mention of dango. Sasuke had not been lying when he said **_

_**his brother absolutely loved dango. **_

_**I guided Itachi through the busy streets of Konoha. His hand in mine, and my **_

_**other on his shoulder. He appeared to have slightly grown accustomed to my company. **_

_**Many of the people along street greeted Itachi with gentle words, I acknowledge each **_

_**person as did Itachi, his lips upturned in a weak smile**__**—**__**he almost seemed embarrassed **_

_**by the endless greetings. "Good morning, Sakura-chan. Hello, Itachi-san." I smiled **_

_**softly at Hinata, she was always very well-mannered and gentle. She generously gave **_

_**Itachi a beautiful red rose. I watched in awe as he trailed his fingers lightly over the **_

_**bright ruby petals before taking it slowly out of Hinata's hands. "Thank you, **_

_**Hinata-chan." Hinata giggled adorably and blushed. Itachi adored Hinata for her **_

_**kind-nature, she somehow brought out the innocent child he was before, which greatly **_

_**pleased Sasuke whenever he was present. "You're very welcome, Itachi-san. A pleasant **_

_**day to you both." With one last smile, Hinata jogged slowly through the crowd, leaving **_

_**me alone with Itachi once more. "Lovely girl that Hinata." Itachi beamed innocently, **_

_**smelling the rose in his hand lightly before I took his unoccupied hand and continued **_

_**leading him through the market.**_

_**I sipped my green tea quietly as Itachi enjoyed his sticks of dango. I never knew an**_

_**Uchiha who possessed such a sweet-tooth as innocent Itachi. I did not mind that he **_

_**indulged himself in dango, I found quite cute, especially for a male who was **_

_**twenty-one. I almost forget that he is much like a child now, lost without his sight but **_

_**not helpless. However, he is broken inside. Sasuke had strictly commanded me to not **_

_**allow Kakashi within 5 feet of his brother. I questioned his reason for this action, but **_

_**all he told was **__"Kakashi, hurt my brother eight years ago. Itachi was never the seem _

_afterwards. Keep Kakashi as far away from my aniki as possible...I don't want him to go _

_through more pain than he already has."__** The dispassion in his eyes sent shivers down**_

_**my spine, I had never seen him so livid before; I can only assume that the manner in **_

_**which Kakashi hurt Itachi had been terrible. I suppose this must be the reason for his **_

_**anti-social and hostility towards our sensei through the course of team's development. **_

_**"Itachi-san." I glanced beside and was shocked. "Oh no. Not again." This had been **_

_**the third time today that Itachi has given me the slip. If I don't find Itachi by the time **_

_**Sasuke returns, he'll serve my head on a silver platter! This is one of the many times **_

_**I curse myself for not being more aware of my surroundings when in deep thought.**_

* * *

_**~Itachi's P.O.V.~**_

_**It felt very calming to be alone. I do enjoy the pinkette's company, but I know, deep **_

_**down, the question of what occurred between Kakashi and I years ago would slip at **_

_**some point. Besides, I want to enjoy myself for now, and not worry about being asked **_

_**accidental questions about my personal thoughts and life. Otouto will quite upset with **_

_**me when he discovers that I scurried away from my babysitter; I am a grown man for **_

_**Kami's sake! I do not require a babysitter! But I also must remind myself that I owe **_

_**Sasuke for saving my life. "Itachi. What are you doing in the market all alone?" I felt **_

_**my heart freeze, my throat suddenly went dry, and I could feel my body begin to shiver. **_

_**No, I must keep my emotions under control. I will not give him that satisfaction of **_

_**seeing me shed tears again. "What do you want, Hatake?" I know I am being harsh **_

_**with him at the moment, but I very much do not want to be near him, nor try to be civil **_

_**with someone who chose pride over "us". **_

_**"Itachi...I know you're crossed with me, but I..." Lost for words, typical. He always **_

_**had the problem of speaking his mind. He was never one to easily express his thoughts **_

_**orally. I rather keep my thoughts to myself. The only person who ever knows what I am **_

_**truly thinking is my baby brother. As far as I can recall, Sasuke had been there for me **_

_**when HE left, no...abandon me that fateful night. Sasuke would try his best to make me **_

_**smile, he even went as far as to purchase dango with his allowance. The dango did **_

_**make me feel slightly better, especially since it was a gift from my otouto. After a while **_

_**I was rather happy again, but nothing could mend or fill the emptiness deep within the **_

_**depths of my wounded heart. "Just go away, Hatake..." Merely seeing him brings back **_

_**the pain I had endured for so long. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, and pull me **_

_**gentle towards him. I tried to push away from him, but he soon enveloped in a warm **_

_**embrace, pulling me flush against his chest. My cheeks grew warm and my throat **_

_**became drier. After so many years, he can still make me feel this way. "Please, my little **_

_**raven. I love you." I watched him pull his mask down to his neck, flawless cream skin **_

_**shinning in the sunlight, and soon his smooth lips met my own. The kiss was innocent **_

_**and gentle, but my heart could not take such affection from him at the moment. My **_

_**mind could not process what had happened until the sound of my otouto's voice **_

_**reached my ears.**_

* * *

_**~Sasuke's P.O.V. ~**_

_**"I thought I told you to stay away from aniki!" I could not believe that damn **_

_**jonin dared to lay his lips on my aniki. From now on, my brother will be in no one's **_

_**care but my own. I pulled my aniki close, holding him firmly against my form, his back **_

_**pressing into my chest. I soon smiled in satisfaction when Sakura stomped towards us, **_

_**slamming her fist into Kakashi's cheek. I had thought he would have blocked her **_

_**attack, but shockingly he took the hit. I hauled my aniki away from Sakura as she **_

_**proceeded in beating a lesson into Kakashi for coming near Itachi. I promised Itachi I **_

_**would not harm my former sensei, but he never said anyone else could not punish **_

_**Kakashi instead.**_

_**My aniki shivered in my arms. Shaken from Kakashi kissing him after abandoning **_

_**him years ago. The thought irked me to no end, I truly wanted to chidori that damn **_

_**jonin's arse into the ground for harming my aniki emotionally. Sakura had dropped by **_

_**moments ago to apologize for not paying more attention to my brother. I forgave the **_

_**pinkette since it was not her fault my brother was not comfortable with anyone other **_

_**than myself. Being blind has left my brother paranoid, and terrified of not being able to **_

_**avoid Kakashi skillfully like before; Kakashi did not deserve my brother, nor did he **_

_**deserve a chance to win my aniki back. "Shhh Shhh. It's all over, aniki. From now on, **_

_**I'll be the only who will watch over you." I could Itachi's hands clenching my shirt, **_

_**clinging to me for dear life; I had never seen my brother look so afraid, but then I **_

_**remember he is blind and emotionally unstable. However, my brother can be very **_

_**strong both physically and mentally, yet he is sensitive and easily hurt inside. I know **_

_**my brother still loves Kakashi, it's overly obvious, but he isn't ready to allow him back **_

_**into his life, especially if the pervert jonin forces himself on Itachi.**_

_**The following morning, I found my aniki in the woods, practicing his taijutsu and **_

_**shurikenjutsu. I admired my brother's skills for several moments, knowing full well **_

_**that he was aware of my presence, but nothing ever distraught Itachi from his training. **_

_**My brother never missed a target. His skills go beyond that of the legendary sannin, the **_

_**three shinobi of legend. Ever kunai met its mark, each one hitting the targets in the **_

_**center, even the one he had hidden in a blind spot. I remember the first time I witnessed **_

_**my aniki performing his shurikenjutsu when we were younger. "You never miss a **_

_**target, nii-san." I could see the ends of my brother's lips upturn slightly, it pleased me **_

_**to see that I was the only one able to bring a smile to nii-san's face. I only hope I will **_

_**be able to full mend his broken heart. He's healed little by little, but encounter that **_

_**damn jonin tugged the heartstrings I worked so hard to threaded back together. Why **_

_**can't Hatake just leave my aniki alone? Wasn't breaking my brother's heart enough? \**_

_**Does he want to break his spirit now? I will not allow Hatake to sneak his way back **_

_**into Itachi's heart so easily. Aniki is mine, and I am the only one he needs and will ever **_

_**need to love him. **_

_**I truly was growing annoyed with this. Yet again, Itachi has received another three **_

_**dozen love letters. It irked me that whomever continued to send these letters obviously **_

_**had a sack of hammers for brains, could the admirer not understand that Itachi cannot **_

_**read them on his own, ignorant people and their damn ways of displaying affection. **_

_**"Aniki. Who sent you, annoyingly, more love letters?" I watched my aniki shiver softly **_

_**as he handed me one of the letters with trembling hands. I gently took the letter from **_

_**his hands, pulling him into my chest, comforting him as I read the smooth writing **_

_**across the white sheet of paper out loud. **_

_**My beloved Little Raven, I know I do not deserve a chance to win your affection. I realize that my decisions had brought nothing but your suffering. I am sorry for seeing the pain in your eyes that night eight years ago. I know it will not be an easy task in earning your forgive, but please my Little Raven, I beg for a chance to prove my love to you. If given the chance, I promise never to break your fragile heart again; however, if I do fail in keeping my word than I assure you that I will not try to persuade you for another to amend the mistake. It was selfish of me to chose my pride as a shinobi over you, the young man who longed for love, and recognition as a person than what everyone else sees you as. A prodigy and nothing more. You are more than a prodigy and a claimed genius. To me, my Little Raven, you were so much more. I do not expect a response to these letters of love, nor did I expect a yes. I only want you to know that I never once went a day without thinking of you, and regretting abandoning you on that **_

_**night under a cruel storm. **_

_**Forgive me. My Little Raven.**_

_**With much love, Kakashi.**_

_**I could feel Itachi's warm breath against my neck. I knew this would happen, but I **_

_**didn't know that this writing was Hatake's. Every word was written with great care and **_

_**with much love. Most of the writing was smudged, which could only mean that he had **_

_**been crying while writing this love letter to my aniki. I still do not forgive that gray **_

_**haired nin for hurting my brother all those years ago. I don't care that he is sorry for **_

_**what he had done, nor do I intend to give him the chance to win my aniki back. **_

_**"Sasuke..." I placed the paper on the dining table and pulled Itachi flush against my **_

_**chest. His tears soon soaked my shirt, but I didn't mind, my aniki had always allowed **_

_**me to cry in his arms even though my own sadness was soon splashed all over his **_

_**clothes. I can express that it is his turn to release that sadness he held deep within the **_

_**depths of his heart. From now on, I'm aniki and Itachi is my Otouto. **_

* * *

_**Vanitas: Okay, two chapters finished. Now here do I go from here**_

_**Itachi: *cries***_

_**Vanitas: Tachi-nii, whats wrong?**_

_**Sasuke: That idiot jonin won't leave my aniki alone.**_

_**Vanitas: Kakashi!**_

_**Kakashi: Thank you for reading and goodbye *runs away***_

_**Vanitas: Review please. Thank you *chases Kakashi***_


	3. Love

**_Phew. Finally finished editing Ch_****_apter 3. Hopefully people like this better than the first post. I add_**_**ed some hints of other pairings and maybe a little SasuIta, this pairing is a bit of amusement for me and other fans of the pairing, plus I thought it would be funny to piss off Kakashi with them. **_

_**Madara: you are evil...I like it**_

_**Why thank you, Madara.**_

_**Sasuke: Can we get on with this chapter?**_

_**Stop whining. **_

_**Itachi: again Vanitas doesn't own Naruto just the plot of this story. **_

_**Thank you Itachi and enjoy Chapter 3 of The Fallen Raven.**_

* * *

_**~Madara's P.O.V. ~**_

_**He's persistent that Kakashi Hatake. Never passing up the opportunity to try and **_

_**woo my eldest nephew; however, I do find it humorous that my youngest nephew would **_

_**go as far as to thrash Kakashi into the ground while Itachi was still asleep. I too would **_

_**have done the same if I were in his position. I sympathize this stubborn as a mule **_

_**jonin,**__**but do not approve of him attempting to win my nephew over after selfishly **_

_**crushing his heart eight years ago. The tears and sobs of anguish still echo in my mind **_

_**when my young nephew and pupil came to me**__**,**__** seeking comfort and assurance rather **_

_**than finding the need of sanctuary in his mother, father or brother. Itachi trusted me **_

_**with his life and I had allowed him to suffer alone in silence**__**,**__** and soon fall victim to an **_

_**unknown illness in the process. I made him strong in terms of ninjutsu, taijutsu and **_

_**genjutsu, but could never piece together the strength of his mentality after that cold **_

_**night many ages ago. **_

_**Itachi was only a child when he was given the mission of eliminating the Uchiha **_

_**Clan, every blood member was to be slaughtered even the innocent men, women and **_

_**children who were not involved in Fugaku's plot. It may have appeared that he had **_

_**slaughtered each Uchiha in cold blood, but the Itachi I know did it with a heavy heart **_

_**and tears shield behind a stoic mask. My nephew has always been a pacifist, he was **_

_**against killing and violence in general, which could only be my own fault. **_

_**Traumatizing a child of 5 had not been part of my plan in taking over the Hidden Leaf, **_

_**but it had been the result and the reason why Itachi hesitated during missions in the **_

_**Akatsuki. Every night since joining Akatsuki, my nephew had been plague by **_

_**nightmares of the massacre. Pain had begun to question Itachi's condition after a week **_

_**of screams of horror echoing throughout the hideout. I had no choice but to tell Pain **_

_**the truth. He had been stunned by Itachi's background. In revealing Itachi's reasons **_

_**for joining Akatsuki, I awoke a nature in Pain that had been buried away since the **_

_**death of a dear friend of he and Konan. However, Pain refused to speak of his friend, **_

_**but I didn't press the matter and respected his unknown reasons. 'Not only will we **_

_**create a world without suffering...but will create a better world for Itachi. A world **_

_**w**__**here**__** he will no longer face agony and loneliness, a world where he will be safe from **_

_**all suffering.'**_

_**Pain and Konan watched over Itachi as if he were their own child, Konan **_

_**especially. She would be the one to comfort Itachi whenever nightmares plagued his **_

_**dreams at night, amazingly, Itachi allowed her near him. I suppose I can only assume **_

_**Konan's gentle nature and motherly aspects reminded him of Mikoto. Ah yes. Mikoto **_

_**was a lovely woman and always aware of her sons' feelings. Never once did Mikoto **_

_**turn her back on Itachi and Sasuke, but there were times when Itachi's judgment of **_

_**situations irked her. However, Mikoto never complained because she knew the stress **_

_**and deep hurt Itachi carried in his heart, the moment he became captain of the Anbu **_

_**Black Ops and the day Fugaku had pressured his eldest son more and more. **_

_**All Itachi ever wanted was recognition, but not as a prodigy or pride of the Uchiha **_

_**Clan, but as a son and a young man who would do anything in the name of his village. **_

_**Nevertheless, it had been too much to ask of Fugaku and it only resulted in the head of **_

_**the Uchiha to punish his son for his defiance as appointed by mine and Izuna's **_

_**younger brother. My nephew was locked away in a hidden room with the main house **_

_**and never permitted to leave. Sasuke, however, found a loop hole in the punishment **_

_**and was able to slip past Fugaku**__**,**__** and spend his time with his brother, which pleased **_

_**Mikoto and kept it a secret from her arrogant husband. Six weeks went by and Itachi **_

_**was allowed to come out of the room, but the innocent child that went in...come out as **_

_**nothing more than a mere shell of his former self. No...Itachi was no longer the small **_

_**child that had come to me seeking comfort after his heart had been torn in two.**_

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.) ~**_

_**Madara comforted his young pupil, rubbing his small back and cooing softly as the **_

_**weasel sobbed violently into his chest. He had been filled with rage when his eldest **_

_**nephew dashed into the clearing and threw his slender arms around his waist. The **_

_**ancient Uchiha felt himself at loss; he had never witnessed his nephew so somber **_

_**before, perhaps it was due to the fact that he would need to slaughter his clan for the **_

_**safety of his younger brother and the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Itachi. What has **_

_**upset you, dear nephew?" Okay. Madara was not the most compassionate person, but it **_

_**did not mean he did not care about his nephews even though only one of them knew of **_

_**his existence. He continued to hold the young teen in his arms, feeling the small weasel **_

_**bury his face into his **__**chest **__**and tightly clenching the fabric of his dark gray cloak. **_

_**"J-just...just hold me sensei...please." Begged Itachi, his cries stabbing Madara in the **_

_**heart. The heart-breaking sobbed had been enough for Madara to pick the Uchiha off **_

_**his feet and cradle him lightly in his muscled arms. **_

_**Morbid scarlet eyes gazed solemnly at the small form curled into his chest. Madara **_

_**sighed deeply, running his fingers through long raven hair. He had long sat himself **_

_**against a tree as the young anbu captain continued to grieve. Itachi had cried himself **_

_**to sleep in the warmth of his sensei's arms. His sensei was the only other person who **_

_**understood his feelings and also knew how much the night he was to slaughter his clan **_

_**plagued his young mind. Fugaku had refused to change his decision in attacking **_

_**Konoha, constantly ignoring his eldest son's pleas to reconsidered, but in the end**__**,**_

_**Itachi knew his efforts had failed and the night was nearing with each passing hour. **_

_**The young heir believed he would be able to convince his ignorant guardian with the **_

_**use of the clan members' lives on the line, but not even this broke Fugaku's ignorance **_

_**and thirst for battle against Konoha. As a consequence, Fugaku backhanded his eldest **_

_**son for rising against his words and not attending the meeting. Itachi gazed coldly at **_

_**his father, sharingan flaring with hate and sorrow, without a word the young anbu **_

_**retreated to his chambers and locked his door, shutting out the family he knew and **_

_**love, except his younger brother, outside his gentle heart.**_

_**Madara watched his student from a far as the young anbu slaughtered the **_

_**members of his clan. He could see small tear drops trailing down his face as he killed **_

_**the innocent people uninvolved in Fugaku's plans. The giving of such a mission to a **_

_**young child, in his eyes, was by far a barbaric decision. Yes Itachi was capable of **_

_**completing the deed, but when it would come to kill his father and mother, it would **_

_**only end in great heartache for his eldest nephew. The worst scene was coming and **_

_**Madara knew that Itachi would become greatly unstable when his younger brother **_

_**arrives and discovers that the brother he loved dearly had killed their family**__**, especially **_

_**their mother and father**__**. **_

_**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

_**~Sasuke's P.O.V. ~**_

_**This morning I took Itachi to the hospital for a checkup after secretly pummeling **_

_**Kakashi at the crack of dawn. Tsunade informed me that his wounds had healed nicely. **_

_**The burns on his arms weren't as bad as they were before, but still required a bit of **_

_**ointment and bandaging for the next two weeks. His sprained ankle had held **_

_**completely since I kept him off it ever since he was discharged from the hospital about **_

_**a month or so ago. Once the Godaime examined the rest of Itachi's injures, she **_

_**recommended that Itachi take prescription pills for the pain from his broken ribs and **_

_**deeply lashed abdomen. I still feel guilty about hurting my aniki, but he always smiles **_

_**and tells me it was his fault for not telling me the truth. I can hardly understand why **_

_**he's so calm after I had nearly killed him back at the Uchiha Hideout; however, Itachi **_

_**was always peace loving, especially after witnessing the deaths of many people in the **_

_**Third Great Shinobi War and the attack of the Nine-tailed Fox. "Come on, aniki. I **_

_**made a reservation for us at the Hot Springs. We get the entire warm spring to **_

_**ourselves." I could have sworn I saw my brother's cheeks flush a light pink, but he **_

_**quickly hide it with his long bangs.**__**Awww, my aniki can be so cute. Wait. Did I just call **_

_**my big brother cute?! Well he is **__**cute and- **__**Gah, shut up Sasuke. Shut up.**_

_**The springs were perfect. A perfect mix of cool and warm. Timid water, aniki's **_

_**favorite water temperature. Itachi's been really self-conscious about his appearance **_

_**since most of his upper body is lined with scars, bruises and burns. "Aniki. You look **_

_**fine. Besides, no one's going to see these injures. I made sure the spring was all ours **_

_**for today." Now I really feel like a jerk. It's my own fault that nii-san is worried about **_

_**h**__**is looks, so it's my responsibility to make him feel as comfortable as possible. After a **_

_**few moments of arguing, Itachi finally gave in and joined me in the hot springs, **_

_**wearing our swim shorts of course. I helped aniki into the water slowly; he winced **_

_**lightly when his upper body met the warmth of the springs. I could feel my heart **_

_**l**__**urching at the sight of seeing him in pain. A trail of sweat streamed down the side of **_

_**his face and soft tears fell from his eyes. I pulled Itachi close, hugging him tightly as he **_

_**buried his face in my neck and cried. He was in a lot of pain. Emotional and physical **_

_**sorrow. "I'm sorry, aniki..." His arms**__** tightened**__** around my neck, form trembling with **_

_**sadness and whimpers escaping his lips. I regret ever wanting revenge against my **_

_**aniki, I want to see him smile again, be the strong and calm brother he was years ago, **_

_**but right now he can barely stand being back in Konoha. Adjusting to life in the **_

_**Hidden Leaf is not going to be easy since they were the reason he had become a **_

_**missing nin in the first place. **_

_**Itachi**__** insisted on making dinner tonight and who was I to deny his request. **_

_**However, I didn't let him cook anything alone since he hasn't been allowed to touch **_

_**any culinary utensils for fear that he would hurt himself. Call it paranoia if you will, **_

_**but I want to keep my aniki safe no matter how much it irritates him. **__**While he stirred **_

_**the pot of Tomato Soup, I prepared some rice balls and Sashimi since my brother and **_

_**Steak don't go hand in hand. Itachi isn't helpless like people believe him to be, in fact, **_

_**the previous day my brother had asked me train him a little so the next time he comes **_

_**across Kakashi he won't have a break down and be too weak to fight against him. **_

_**Stunningly, my brother beat without the use of his vision, I had asked how he could **_

_**sense were I was attacking from when he couldn't see my movements and Nii-san **_

_**informed that he's able to sense chakra flows in every part of the body used in combat **_

_**without the use of his eyes. I was amazed and childishly begged him to teach me how to **_

_**sense chakra as he does, which he happily obliged; however, it was a lot harder then it **_

_**looked. **_

_**Ah Tomato Soup. One of my favorite dishes, second to plain tomatoes. Aniki was **_

_**always a master in culinary arts, which father really didn't like very much and deemed **_

_**it unfitting for a great shinobi like my brother, but of course mom always came to **_

_**Nii-san's rescue when father went too far with his choice of words. I watched Itachi **_

_**feel around for his chopsticks, his finger tips brushed the wooden sticks and he plucked **_

_**them from the table, breaking them apart and indulging himself in the Sashimi. I never **_

_**really understood what my brother has against steak, nor do I really want to bother **_

_**asking him about it since it might be a touchy subject. Ah well. As mother use to always **_

_**say **__'Better leave things as they are then to bring about trouble'.__** She always knew exactly **_

_**what to say to cheer someone up and keep me out of trouble whenever Itachi wasn't **_

_**around to watch me. Aniki sometimes reminds of mother, not that his overly feminine **_

_**or anything, but how long and soft his hair is, and the way it blows in the wind. His **_

_**hair is just like mother's only maybe a bit longer and with more shine. **_

_**I smiled at the serene look on my brother's face. I had offered to wash his hair for **_

_**him after we had finished dinner. Aniki nodded and allowed me to lead him into the **_

_**tub, but I told to stay put in the bathroom for a few moments. While he sat on the edge **_

_**of the tub and waited, I opened the window of his bedroom and chased that **_

_**silver-haired stalker. God damn, the book has definitely screwed with Kakashi head; **_

_**otherwise, he wouldn't be this much of a perv and go as far as to peep on my brother **_

_**when his bathing. Anyways, back to what I saw saying early. I washed my brother's **_

_**long hair carefully, making sure to scrub the grim and scent of dinner from his raven **_

_**head. Aniki loved it when I or mother would wash his hair, said it relaxes him and **_

_**makes him forget all his troubles, which in translation means all the pressure and **_

_**hardship father gave him when he was made anbu captain. **_

* * *

_**~Kakashi's P.O.V. ~**_

_**Okay. That could have gone a lot better than I hoped. Ow, my spine hurts like the **_

_**time I pissed off Sakura without meaning to and she slammed her first in my face. I **_

_**think I accidentally damaged one of the Hokage Monuments and had to pay for the **_

_**material to repair it. Was it very necessary to slam me into one of the house of the **_

_**compound? I look back at the house and saw a giant hole in the front. Aw man, **_

_**Sasuke's gonna definitely tell Tsunade and have me pay for the damage like with the **_

_**Hokage faces, or worse...He Might Tell Sakura and I certainly don't want to meet my **_

_**sensei's hard face again! Once is enough thank you very much. How was I suppose **_

_**to know that Itachi was naked?! It's not like I can see through walls or anything, **_

_**which would have been a great help in avoiding a major injury from Sasuke. Still, I **_

_**have an odd feeling that seeing Itachi had been worth being kicked in the chest and **_

_**slammed straight through a house; however, it would have been less painful if I saw **_

_**Itachi in boxers instead of that adorable bare backside, gorgeous long legs, hairless **_

_**and lightly built body, and that beautiful long raven hair flowing behind him like a **_

_**smooth wave of the sea. Shoot I drooled. Stop thinking ecchi thoughts about Itachi! **_

_**Thinking perverted isn't going to get me any closer to him than I already am. Well, **_

_**technically I'm not even as close as to see those endless gray pools. I deeply missed the **_

_**glow of his obsidian eyes, his eyes are what truthfully drew me to him, but also his **_

_**gentle and caring nature.**_

_**It feels like it was only yesterday when Itachi confessed his feelings for me. My **_

_**little raven looked so adorable when I found myself at the top of the Lookout Tower to **_

_**meet up with the young Uchiha heir. I remembered smiling at the pink hue painting his **_

_**pale cheeks and the nervous fidgeting of his fingers. I, however, had absolutely no clue **_

_**as to why he was blushing like an academy schoolgirl even though the sight made me **_

_**want to cuddle him and pinch those cute little pinking cheeks. The sight was very **_

_**un-Itachi like, but I was relieved that I was the only one able to see this side of the **_

_**young anbu captain, it never even crossed my mind that this anti-social adolescent had **_

_**the ability to show signs of nervousness, or even fidget for that matter. **_

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.) ~**_

_**Itachi was nervous. Tonight he would confess to Kakashi. The weasel was **_

_**becoming anxious with waiting for the older anbu to come to the Lookout Tower. What **_

_**if Kakashi didn't share the same feelings? What if the jonin laughed at him and told **_

_**him that he would never fool around with a child? Or become disgusted by the weasel's **_

_**feelings and stop speaking to him? The last thought brought Itachi to tears, the jonin **_

_**turning his back on him would be far worse than Kakashi not sharing the same **_

_**feelings; Itachi wouldn't be able to withstand the abandonment. Kakashi was Itachi's **_

_**only true friend, the only other person, besides Shisui and Sasuke, who understood him **_

_**and treated him like he was just like everyone else. **_

_**"Itachi? What did you want to talk-" Kakashi froze when he caught sight of the **_

_**tears cascading down the small raven's face. He felt his blood boil at the droplets **_

_**streaming down the sweet child's cheeks. Whoever dared to upset the weasel would **_

_**have to deal with him. Kakashi had come to adore the anbu captain. Every detail on the **_

_**young boy's person looked to have been carved by angels. Long raven hair that swayed **_

_**beautiful behind his back, smooth and flawless pale skin, soft pink lips that begged to **_

_**be kissed, lithe but built physique and dazzling obsidian eyes. Kakashi had to admit **_

_**might with great honesty that Itachi gave the word "sexy" a whole new meaning. **_

_**"K-Kakashi." Began Itachi, losing control of emotions and actions. The young **_

_**weasel lost all sense and soon lunged at Kakashi, tugging his sempai's mask down and **_

_**crashing his lips against the jonin's. He bit the copy nin's lip, causing the older male to **_

_**let out a gasp and allowing Itachi the advantage of exploring his mouth. Itachi smirked **_

_**in the kiss when he heard Kakashi moan as his tongue caressed the other's. Realization **_

_**dawned Itachi and the weasel quickly broke the kiss, shoving the jonin away and **_

_**withdrew himself into the empty sanctuary of his heart. **_

_**"I-Itachi?" Called Kakashi, he never knew the young Uchiha felt that way about **_

_**him. Then again perhaps he should have paid more attention to the times he caught the **_

_**weasel staring at him, cheeks painted with a light pink hue when he, himself, would pat **_

_**the young raven on the head affectionately. (Gah. You Baka.) Kakashi mentally scold **_

_**himself for being oblivious to the signs of the weasel's feelings. He now began to **_

_**question why people called him a genius when he couldn't even notice someone was in **_

_**love with him, some genius he was. How embarrassing. **_

_**"K-Kakashi-sempai...I-I..." Hesitated Itachi, he was very ashamed of himself for **_

_**kissing the older anbu out of the blue. He knew he blew his chances of being with **_

_**Kakashi, the jonin was no doubt disgusted with him that he can't even utter a few **_

_**words. The weasel gasped silently when he felt strong arms pull him into an embrace, **_

_**he looked up and was met with mismatched eyes staring adoringly at him. **_

_**"Kakashi...I...I love you." Itachi said, his cheeks growing hot and lips becoming **_

_**dry. He closed his eyes and waited for his sempai to reject him, but was astonished to **_

_**find himself lip locked with the copy nin. The weasel moaned into the kiss when **_

_**Kakashi trailed his fingers along his side, his heart fluttered when Kakashi pulled away **_

_**and said "I love you too" before claiming the Uchiha's lips once more. **_

_**~Flashback End~**_

_**Remembering that day reminds how innocent and fragile Itachi really is. I'm an **_

_**idiot for not taking into consideration his feelings when I came to a decision that he **_

_**would be a lot safer from his father and everyone who looked down upon same gender **_

_**attraction. However, Naruto appeared to have changed all that when he admitted to **_

_**liking Sasuke when the first become rivals, soon many others followed in confessing **_

_**their feelings to their crushes homosexual and straight alike. Ino admitted her **_

_**infatuation with Sai, Shizune confessed to Iruka, Tsunade admitted to secretly liking to **_

_**Jiraiya ever since they were a squad under the Third Hokage. **_

_**There were so many fellow shinobi who came clean with their feelings, but there **_

_**were only a few others I recognized, other than Naruto, Sai, Shizune, Jiraiya, **_

_**Tsunade, Ino and Iruka. Sakura had fallen for Lee after coming to terms with her **_

_**ridiculous infatuation with Sasuke, Shikamaru wrapping an arm around Temari, **_

_**Gaara and Tenten, Neji and Suigetsu (strange couple in my opinion), and, disturbingly, **_

_**Karin snuggled to Jugo. "What's going on here?" Well, if I know one thing, Sasuke **_

_**isn't really be attracted to anyone and-Wait, why is his hand intertwined with my little **_

_**dango's?! "Is there a good explanation why everyone is ogling each other?" Never **_

_**thought I would see the day Sasuke Uchiha was clueless. **_

_**"Okay. Let see if I got this right. Naruto made everyone change their minds about **_

_**dating among fellow shinobi. This whole confession feast started when Naruto **_

_**admitted to being attracted to me when he and I first became rivals." I heard Sasuke **_

_**say and watched with jealously as he wrapped an arm around MY Itachi's waist.**_

_**Everyone nodded to his words and allowed him to continue. "So everyone confessed to **_

_**their crush and light love interest, which now brought us to nearly everyone I know **_

_**now being a couple." So he wasn't clueless, just had a hard time believing that all his **_

_**friends liked each other, or rather were in love with each other for a long time. **_

* * *

_**~Naruto's P.O.V. ~**_

_**I really couldn't help but notice the way Sasuke had his arm wrapped possessively **_

_**around his brother's waist. Aw cute, Sasuke-teme loves his brother. "Dobe. Stop staring **_

_**at my aniki." Whoops. May be I shouldn't start assuming things, I mean come on, the **_

_**teme doesn't know the meaning of the word "love" and probably doesn't know how to **_

_**demonstrate love. Wait that can't be true since he's holding Itachi's right now and **_

_**Itachi's blushing, and-WHOA WHOA! Itachi's blushing and Sasuke's holding his **_

_**hand! What in the name of Kami is going on here?!**_

_**Damn. I knew if I followed Sasuke and Itachi home I would find out what's going **_

_**on between them, but I didn't expect to see them sucking face. "Sasuke..." Awww, **_

_**Itachi's so cute when he's breathless and blushing, and look at the shyness in his **_

_**ey-Wait, what am I doing?! Sasuke in love with his brother is the weirdest thing I've **_

_**ever seen. Still, if I find it so weird than why does my face feel hot. Do I find their **_

_**shows of affection and incest hot? I guess I kinda do. Love is love, no matter who its **_

_**with. **_

* * *

_**I hate the formatting on this site, but oh well. Anyways, wasn't this chapter cute. I thought so. well, time to work on chapter 4. See ya next time fans, review please. **_


	4. Dangos Make Everything Better

_**Vanitas: Phew. Okay fans. I'm finally back. Sorry for the long delay of Chapter 4, but here it is. It's a little shorter than the precious chapter.  
**_

_**Sasuke: Technically, no one really cares if its long or short as long as you update.**_

_**Itachi: My otouto is right.**_

_**Kakashi: Itachi-Chan!**_

_**Sasuke: *grabs Itachi* MINE!**_

_**Kakashi: *sulks in corner***_

_**Vanitas: Anyways, on with Chapter 4 of The Fallen Raven. **_

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V. ~**_

_**Kakashi searched all over the Leaf Village for his precious little weasel. Many of **_

_**the women chased Kakashi with pans, brooms and whips. Really?! Who in the right **_

_**mind would buy women whips unless their husbands love their wives to express their**_

_**devious nature when the kids aren't copy ninja peeked from his hiding spot **_

_**behind Teuchi and Ayame's kitchen and sighed. "Women are terrifying." Mumbled **_

_**Kakashi only to receive an iron spoon to the head, courtesy of Ayame herself. Kakashi **_

_**apologized quickly after being spooned on the head and quickly slipped out of **_

_**Ichiraku's, avoiding the horde of women hunting him down for asking where his **_

_**beloved raven was. The jonin sighed and wiped the sweat from his face, dodging **_

_**civilians had been difficult especially when the civilians were enraged women with **_

_**pans. **_

_**Several women had chucked their pans attack the copy ninja, a select number of **_

_**them nailing him on the head and nearly knocking him to the ground if it wasn't for **_

_**his skills in rebounding and wall scaling. "Hmmm. The last place I haven't checked **_

_**is...Chunin Exams Arena!" Kakashi raced through the civilian busy streets and **_

_**straight to the Chunin Exam Arena**__**―**__**Kakashi found his little dango standing alone on **_

_**the battle ground, his long hair pulled back in its usual low ponytail and wearing black **_

_**pants curving along his beautifully sculpted legs, bandages wrapped tightly around his **_

_**legs, a matching black shirt that showed off his muscled chest and black jonin shoes. **_

_**Kakashi had said once and will say it again. Itachi Uchiha gives the word "Sexy" a **_

_**whole new meaning.**_

_**Sasuke walked calmly towards his precious brother and lover, unaware of the **_

_**fuming jonin watching them with great jealousy flaring in his lone black eye. **_

_**"Nii-san." Sasuke purred, his left hand gliding to his brother's backside and the other **_

_**around his waist. Itachi yelped loudly, which only gave Sasuke the pleasure of **_

_**continuing to grope him playfully while nibbling on his left ear and his right hand **_

_**trailing along his well-defined abs. "Sasuke..." Moaned Itachi as his otouto/lover's **_

_**fingers brushed his pelvic area seductively. Sasuke smirked against Itachi's neck at the **_

_**musical moan that escape his aniki's lips, his brother was absolutely sexy and tender **_

_**lover; the smaller raven loved to hear his brother moan, especially when they would **_

_**kiss and engage in sexy activities late at night. "Mmm. Nii-san. You look so delectable **_

_**when your flushed." Purred the young teen in a low tone. Itachi moaned at the **_

_**huskiness in Sasuke's voice, he was well-aware that Sasuke was doing this un-purpose **_

_**and it was working to his advantage. **_

_**Kakashi felt his pants becoming too tight for his liking. There was no mistaken that his **_

_**little dango was the Uke of the relationship by the way he was melting under Sasuke's **_

_**touch. Kakashi was greatly jealous of the youngest Uchiha for being able to have the **_

_**beautiful raven at his mercy and be able to skillfully make the weasel moan with simple **_

_**words and seductive caresses along his chest, neck, abdomen and even his lower **_

_**region. The jonin could remember how flustered he use to make the younger man **_

_**when they first became a couple and after Itachi was ready to take their relationship to **_

_**the next level. Itachi looked so cute when he was flustered. The weasel's cheeks flushed **_

_**from passion, sweat gluing his long bangs to his face, small white puffs escaping his **_

_**luscious lips and beautiful obsidian pools glazed with lust. It was a sight to behold **_

_**since the Uchiha prodigy was always calm and composed, but Kakashi had changed all **_

_**that when Itachi had at last come out of his shell and confessed to the older man that **_

_**he wanted to give himself to the copy nin. **_

_**~Flashback (Normal P.O.V.) ~**_

_**Itachi fidgeted nervously, cheeks burning red with embarrassment and heart **_

_**pounding rapidly against his chest. The weasel was ready to move into the next level of **_

_**their relationship and wanted Kakashi to take him, make him his and his alone. He **_

_**wondered if Kakashi would want to make him, especially since the older man knew that **_

_**the prodigy was only thirteen. Itachi had always been shy when it came to Kakashi **_

_**touching him in odd places, but the jonin promised to keep his hands off the raven **_

_**until he was ready to engage in the activity. It had taken three months for Itachi to **_

_**overcome his shyness and ask Kakashi to sleep with him; however, the weasel was **_

_**ready and wanted the jonin to prove how much he loved Itachi by pleasuring the raven **_

_**until he lost all sense and succumb to his lust for the silver-haired man.**_

_** "Ummm. S-sempai." Mumbled Itachi, his cheeks darkening to a cherry red. **_

_**Kakashi was in awe at the flustered weasel, he looked so eatable that Kakashi wanted **_

_**nothing more than to devour the adorable weasel right now, but restrained himself for **_

_**fear of scaring the prodigy away. "Sempai...I-I want to belong to you." Blabbed the **_

_**Uchiha, squeaking in embarrassment at what he had just said. Kakashi chuckled under **_

_**his breath and lifted his little raven's chin to gaze into those dark pools. "My little **_

_**Dango. You already belong to me." He smiled cheekily at the blush painting his young **_

_**lover's cheeks. Itachi absolutely had no idea how adorable he looked right now. "No **_

_**sempai. Not that. I want to belong to YOU." Kakashi thought a moment at the **_

_**emphasis of what Itachi said until his mind clicked and realized what the weasel meant. **_

_**"Are you sure about this, my little raven?" Kakashi hesitated his movements, very **_

_**unsure if this was what his small lover wanted and not only doing this to please his **_

_**sempai. Itachi looked longingly at Kakashi. "Please sempai. I-I want you to take me." **_

_**Begged Itachi, obsidian eyes lightly tearing up at being denied a request he desperately **_

_**yearned for and who was Kakashi to deny his little raven. Kakashi could tell the raven **_

_**was nervous, of course he would be nervous, he was virgin and it was his first time **_

_**after all. "Don't worry, my Little Dango. I'll be gentle." Promised Kakashi, slipping an **_

_**arm behind the young teen's back and placing a loving kiss to the weasel's lips. Itachi **_

_**kissed the older man back. **_

_**Kakashi licked Itachi's lower lip, asking the Uchiha for entrance and launched his **_

_**tongue against Itachi's, feeling his lust skyrocket at the loud moan that escaped the **_

_**weasel. The jonin continued to tease his young lover tenderly, one hand ghosting over **_

_**the weasel's thigh and the other teasing his length. "Ah...Ah..." Itachi panted under **_

_**his older lover's administrations. He knew his cheeks were greatly flushed and his eyes **_

_**clouded with pleasure. If anyone saw the weasel in this state then they would no doubt **_

_**mark him as the Uke of the relationship by the blush on his cheeks other than the fact **_

_**that the young Uchiha was a being dominated by the older man. **_

_**Itachi moaned loudly in pain and pleasure as his sempai entered him. He panted at **_

_**the feeling of having the older man's little (actually it was rather big) friend inside him. **_

_**The weasel buried his face into the pillow of his lover, muffling his moans as the jonin **_

_**proceeded to invade his backside. "Ah. S-sempai." Moaned the weasel. Kakashi **_

_**chuckled softly and trailed his fingers along the weasel's ribs, earning shivers and a **_

_**low moan from the younger man beneath him. **_

_**"K-Kakashi. Ah. F-faster." Begged the weasel between moans, sweat glistening against **_

_**his pale skin as his body grew hotter from the intense pleasure he was receiving. **_

_**Kakashi quickly fulfilled his lover's request and grinned widely when Itachi moaned **_

_**beautifully loud. He had found his little dango's sweet spot and intended to hit it again **_

_**and again. "Ah. Ah." Itachi groaned as Kakashi continued to hit his sweet **_

_**spot**__**―**__**Itachi was beginning to see white and tire out, which is expected of a young **_

_**teenage and a no-longer virgin. With a final sharp thrust from Kakashi, Itachi moaned **_

_**graciously loud as he came onto his lover's bed and his lover releasing into his **_

_**entrance. **_

_**Kakashi chuckled softly to himself, his small lover lay sleeping under the now **_

_**clean bed sheets. His lover had been amazing and enchantingly beautiful when his **_

_**cheeks were flushed with pleasure and surprise and obsidian eyes filled with lust. The **_

_**jonin was glad to have been the weasel's first and even more overjoyed that he was able **_

_**to pleasure his little raven so much that had tired him out completely. The young **_

_**Uchiha had immediately fallen asleep five minutes after their little session**__**―**__**Kakashi **_

_**settled himself under the sheets and pulled his younger lover close to his chest, eyes **_

_**filling with love as his beautiful little dango snuggled into the warmth of his body. **_

_**"I love you, my little raven." **_

_**~Flashback End~**_

_** ~Sasuke's P.O.V. ~**_

_**Aniki was always very responsive when I teased him. I heard him moan as I trailed **_

_**my hand down his thigh and brushing his sensitive member, which felt delicious hard **_

_**against my hand. "Mmm. Aniki, you're very aroused." I purred in his ear, giving it a **_

_**playful nibble as he sighed deeply and moaned once more. It was too awkward to take **_

_**my Aniki in the Chunin Exams Stadium, so I swept Itachi clean off his feet and carried **_

_**him back to compound for our little alone time as mother put it when she and father **_

_**needed privacy. I shiver at the memory of the sounds coming from their bedroom when **_

_**I went to check up on Itachi after he returned home late from an anbu mission. I'm so **_

_**grateful that Aniki didn't tell me what mother and father were really doing in there **_

_**room when I was eight; otherwise, I would've been scarred for life. **_

_**~Kakashi's P.O.V. ~**_

_**I didn't know if I should be angry or aroused by the sight. My little dango was **_

_**being dominated by his own brother. Itachi's smooth cheeks were flushed, his breaths **_

_**coming in small puffs as Sasuke rammed into him full force. "Ahh-haa Sasuke. **_

_**H-harder. " I heard my little raven moan loudly and gave another loud moan as **_

_**Sasuke gripped my little Uchiha' slim hips, putting more force into his thrusts. Sasuke **_

_**too was very flushed, eyes glazed over with pleasure and desire. It was a bit scary to see **_

_**him that way and I could by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going let me get Itachi **_

_**back so easily. "Aaah, oh god. Sasuke...Mmmm...Faster." I never thought I would see **_

_**the day Sasuke would love someone deep into his bed, especially not my sweet little **_

_**dango. "Aaaahhh, Sasuke!" My little dango moaned graciously loud, making my own **_

_**pants uncomfortably tight at the beautiful sound he made. Sasuke soon released inside **_

_**my precious little raven**__**―**__**collapsing onto Itachi's sweaty, firm chest. **_

_**"Itachi..." Sasuked had recovered from the aftermath of loving his brother into the **_

_**bed, his eyes once filled with disdain towards Itachi were now shinning with great **_

_**tenderness. My little dango's cheeks tinted pink, darkening when Sasuke gently pressed **_

_**his lips to his own. I watched heartbrokenly as my beloved kissed my student back, **_

_**moaning as Sasuke slipped his tongue into his small mouth. Sasuke gripped Itachi's **_

_**beautiful long raven hair lightly with one hand while the other glided up to his ivory **_

_**chest. My heart ached painfully in my own chest when a slender hand of the man I **_

_**deeply loved slid into his brother's spiky hair. "I love you, Itachi." "I love you **_

_**too...Sasuke." Those words alone had been enough to bring tears to my eyes. I couldn't **_

_**take the sight of my precious weasel with someone else, even if that someone else was **_

_**his younger brother. I left the compound in haste, cursing my stupidity to the nine **_

_**levels of hell for throwing away such a gentle and caring lover all those years ago. **_

_**"Itachi...my little dango...forgive me." **_

_**~Naruto's P.O.V. ~**_

_**Somehow I have a feeling that the reason Itachi is so exhausted is because Sasuke **_

_**loved him too hard the other night. Even though their brothers, I think its really nice **_

_**that Sasuke is giving all his love Itachi since teme told me that his brother had been**_

_**denied that form of love from their father, Fugaku Uchiha. I have a feeling that **_

_**Fugaku might not have approved of the kind of relationship his sons have, especially **_

_**since their part of the Uchiha Clan and their form of love would, according to Sasuke, **_

_**bring shame to their kinsmen. "Hmm...Now that I think about. It sounds to me that **_

_**Fugaku never really treated Itachi like a son at all or even let him have a real **_

_**childhood. The poor guy probably doesn't even know what it meant to be a real kid **_

_**since from what Sasuke told me that Fugaku forced Itachi into the role of a prodigy. **_

_**Man...Being the first born of the Uchiha Clan must've been really tough for Itachi, **_

_**especially since the only affection he ever received were from Sasuke and their mother, **_

_**Mikoto Uchiha." **_

_**Mmmm. Ichiraku's ramen is the best ramen in the world. I wonder if Itachi has **_

_**ever had ramen before**__**―**__**I'll ask Sasuke whenever I see him around the market. Well, **_

_**speaking of duck-butt there he is. Who would've thought Sasuke would be calmly **_

_**strolling down the streets of Konoha holding his brother's hand like he didn't have a **_

_**care in the world. I gotta admit Sasuke looks a lot happier now that he has Itachi back. **_

_**Tsunade must've okay-ed Itachi healed enough to walk since Sasuke had sprained his **_

_**ankle during their fight back at the Uchiha Hideout and also a deep gash from one of **_

_**his giant shuriken's. Well, that's what the teme told me after Itachi was allowed to leave **_

_**the hospital and fell asleep during one of my random visits to the Uchiha Compound. **_

_**"Naruto." I couldn't help but grin stupidly at Sasuke, I mean come on how long has it **_

_**been since he said my name without hostility in his voice. "Hey Itachi, Sasuke. You **_

_**guys want to join me for some ramen." I hoped my eyes were deceiving because I **_

_**could've sworn I saw Itachi give me cute little confused look. "Itachi-san. You haven't **_

_**lived until you've eaten Ichiraku ramen." **_

_**Itachi's really cute when he pouts, I guess it really annoys him when Sasuke treats **_

_**him like a baby. Can't say I blame the guy either. Sasuke really loves Itachi and doesn't **_

_**want him to get hurt, especially since it looked like he was having trouble holding his **_

_**chop sticks in his bandaged hands. "Otouto..." Awww, he so cute when he whines. I **_

_**can understand why Kakashi-sensei is trying so hard to get Itachi back. Heck, I would **_

_**be doing the same thing if I were him. "Dobe! Quit staring at my Itachi!" Oops. I **_

_**guess I was staring and didn't even notice. Note to self, Always Remember That Itachi **_

_**Is Taken. **_

_**~Normal P.O.V. ~**_

_**Kakashi ran for dear life through the Leaf Village. He had truly don't it now. **_

_**"HATAKE!" The jonin gave a very un-manly squeak as his name was howled with **_

_**great anger. Tears of fear spilled from his eyes as he tried his best to avoid being turned **_

_**into a bloody mess by the enraged raven-haired teen chasing him with blazing **_

_**Sharingan eyes. Kakashi never seemed to learn his lesson when it came to Itachi; **_

_**however, the villagers couldn't help but admire his determination. The scarecrow **_

_**spotted his beloved weasel walking out of the department store**__**―**__**the civilians of **_

_**Konoha shook their heads in embarrassment while others merely stared at the jonin, **_

_**taking notice that his lone black eye now resembled a bright red heart. (Itachi...) **_

_**Kakashi thought dreamily, scooping the beautiful raven into his arms and kissing him **_

_**deeply on the lips. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The silver-haired jonin quickly released his **_

_**weasel, dusting him off and placing back on his feet. "I'll see you later, my little **_

_**dango!" Yelled Kakashi, running down the street and detouring to the Hokage's office.**_

_**Sasuke growled deeply in his throat as he watched the jonin's retreating form. The **_

_**young Uchiha ran to his brother who sat trembling on the hard ground. "Shhh, shhh. **_

_**It's okay, Nii-san." Sasuke's heart sank when he caught sight of a stick of dango lying **_

_**discarded on the ground and came to a decision that Itachi had only begun to eat the **_

_**sweet dumplings before the jonin swept him off his feet and kissed him. "Don't worry, Aniki. I'll go buy you some more dango, okay? How does 2 **_

_**dozen sticks of dangosound?" Itachi's tears and silently sobs ceased at the mention of dango. Even with gauze wrapped around his eyes, Sasuke **_

_**could tell that his Aniki's obsidian hues were sparkling with delight at the thought of devouring 24 sticks of dango. The incident immediately **_

_**forgotten as Sasuke purchased his lover/brother's sweet dumplings on a stick and carefully placing one stick in his brother's hand, nearly having **_

_**losing a finger as the weasel's beautiful pearly whites inhaled the honey watered dangos. (I guess in Itachi's world...Dangos Make Everything **_

_**Better.) Mentally chuckled Sasuke, blushing lightly as Itachi continued to devour his sticks of dango while snuggling adorably against his loving **_

_**younger brother.**_

* * *

_**Vanitas: Darn it. Formatting still looks weird. Oh well. I guess this is what happens when you use Kingsoft, but whatever.**_

_**Sasuke: Thanks for reading**_

_**Itachi: Review and more updates will come soon.**_

_**Vanitas: Bye fans**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah, see ya. Now excuse me while I beat the tar out of a certain jonin**_

_**Itachi:... *Won't be able to stop him anyway***_

_**Vanitas: This is Vanitas Ryuzaki and see you in Chapter 5 of The Fallen Raven.**_


End file.
